Shower Love
by I-S-X-C-S.Storm-Ghost
Summary: Mako comes home one night to find Korra taking a shower in his bathroom, but Bolin will be coming home soon and Mako hates that he should be responsible. But he might be in luck tonight. Makorra Lovefic, smut shameless steam induced smut ;)


**Hi there everyone. I have a bit of a surprise for this time, normally I don't usually get another fanfic posted up so quickly after a previous one is put up but this time I got pretty lucky.**

 **Whilst I was working on my next chapter to Demon Within The Angle I came across one of my older Makorra lovefic's that I had remembered writing up on paper such s long time ago but never had the time after to actually post it up.**

 **But now I've finally decided to dig this nice story out of my idea box and put it where it solely belongs, here on Faniction for all you great readers to enjoy.**

 **This is a lovely little Makorra lovefic that I based in the space of time between the send of Book 1 and the start of Book 2**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Legend of Korra

* * *

There were a few things that Mako had come to accept in his life. First being that he'd never get anything easy, everything he'd had to work for, from the shabby apartment he and Bolin currently shared to the relationship he forged with Korra. Second, he was the luckiest boy in the world to have so many other people in his life that cared about him, he had pseudo-parents in Tenzin and Pema.

And his surprisingly deep relationship he'd formed with Korra.

And finally, Korra was very good it invading his life.

"Korra?" He frowned at the pile of pale and dark blue clothing on the floor of his apartment. That wasn't ever really a bad thing, but this time he hadn't even known she was here. "Where are you?"

"Bathroom!" her voice calls back.

"Naked?" Mako leaned over and gathered the clothes in his arms. He didn't know when Bolin would be home but he didn't exactly want his brother to see his girlfriend naked. Actually he didn't want anyone but himself to see his girlfriend naked.

"Shower" Korra called again, amusement lighting her voice.

"So you felt the need to strip down in the middle of the apartment?" Mako carried her things towards the bathroom and dumped them on the chair inside.

"I was hot." Korra argue from the shower stall, the steam surprisingly hiding her well, Mako could only see nothing more than a tanned brown haze behind the glass door.

"Come in and join me cityboy." Her voice had become suggestive in seconds flat.

"Bo is going to be home soon" Mako said, hating that he had to be responsible.  
"So?" She was going to be the death of him.

"So finish up and you can stay for dinner, I'll make you your favourite water-tribe noodles" Mako tore himself away from the bathroom and moved into the kitchen hating himself with every step. His gorgeous, wet, naked girlfriend was in his bathroom, offering him to share what would most definitely be a blissfully sensual shower with her, but instead he was making dinner.

And at the moment, he didn't exactly know why.

"hey bro " Bolin said as he came in with his usual grin, hanging his police jacket on the coat rack besides the door.

"Something smells good." He grinned as he took in a big whiff of Mako cooking.

"I'll just shower..." He trailed off and frowned at the sound of the shower already running.

"I guess you've called dibs on the shower once again," Mako sighed. Guessing that Mako had left the shower on to heat up the water for himself.

Still wanting to stay focused on his cooking, Mako shook his head.

"No I haven't." He said quietly, so quietly that Bolin barely heard a word he said.

"Sorry bro what was that." He said as he turned to see Mako still standing at the kitchen side, stirring his wooden spoon in a pot on the cooking Hobbs

"you were mumbling again and..." Bolin's voice is silence when he picks up the scent of Mako's cooking again, for some reason it smelled unusually familiar. Approaching him he leaned over Mako's shoulder and almost instantly recognised the green stringy noodles swirling around in the pot in front of him.

"Are those seaweed-noodles" He asked in a questionable tone.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that." Mako said, sounding a lot more tense then he'd intended.

"But you only make those when..." At that moment it all sunk into Bolin's head, the shower already running, Mako cooking seaweed-noodles, the unusual hint of stress is voice. It didn't take Bolin long to pick up on what was happening.

"Ohhhh, it's Korra in there isn't it." He asks.

"Uh-huh" said Mako, nodding stressfully.

Bolin looked at him with incredulous eyes. "And you're not in there because?"

"What?" Mako stared at his brother, stunned that he'd actually mentioned that.

"Your girlfriend is in our shower, Go to her." Bolin grabbed his coat and laughed at Mako. Sometimes he was too responsible for his own good. But that's just the affect, being a Mr responsible has on him, he always thought too much before doing something, never wanting to make the mistake of distrusting his own instincts, he knew exactly what kind of consequences it could bring.

"But..."

"Look, bro it's obvious how much you want to be with her now, it's written all over you. I'll just eat at Narook's with the guy's." Bolin shrugged.

"You and Korra haven't really had much time alone together lately." He grinned, "don't worry about it, bro. I know how much you love her, and She is like a sister to me. You both deserve a night alone with each other."

"Thanks, bro" Mako managed to crack a smile at his little brother, "you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Bolin grinned. "I just expect the same curtesy when I bring a lady over." He kept the suggestive grin on his face as he waved and stepped out the door.

The second the door was closed, a smile graced Mako's features as he turned to the bathroom, the thought of his naked girlfriend at the forefront of his mind. He tip-toed his way into the bathroom and began to quietly undress himself, hoping not to alert his girlfriend of his presence so he could sneak up on her and surprise her.

"Korra." He got her name out as he stood just outside the shower stall, only in his boxers.

"Mako?" She turned as she opened the shower door, but didn't have time to say anything, as the second the door opened Mako pounced at her, gripping her by the shoulders and pressed her against tile wall.

And then he kissed her-hard.

Korra's eyes widened with surprise before she let them flutter shut, allowing herself to sink into him. She felt one of his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer into him, deepening the kiss.

She kissed back with surprising enthusiasm, but it was nothing compared to the brutal pressure of his mouth on hers, or the way he ruthlessly pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips. Mako always loved the taste of kissing Korra, she tasted like a Black Forest smoothe, mix of fruits and berries that he'd come to find both sweet and addicting.

He pulled back momentarily when his lungs felt as If they were about to explode and then dove back in to kiss her again and again, the feel of his blood boiling below his hips.

"Change your mind?" She grinned as he released her lips from their kiss.

"Bolin left to go out for the night." Mako grinned. "Giving us some privacy." He murmured as he pressed a kiss to her jaw and dragged his lips down the slope of her neck, sucking harshly, the soft moans of Korra's voice vibrating against his lips, and sending his blood rushing south.

"What a nice thing of him." Korra grinned and tried to purr it in his ear. It wasn't exactly successful, but he grinned and pushed against her harder, not really sure if she gasped at the feel of his hardened member rubbing against her through his boxers, or the feel of his tongue brushing across her collar-bone, he didn't really care. He missed doing this with Korra too much to really care about anything right now.

And it was clear Korra had missed it to. She pressed a hand on Mako's chest, and ran it down him, trailing her fingertips over the muscular definition of his chest before skimming her nails across his impressive abb's until she reached the waist-band of his boxers, which were now soaked by the running water. With a mischievous smile she slipped her hand under his boxers and wrapped herself around his arousle, feeling Mako smirk against her neck.

She began to slowly slide her hand up and down the length of him, smiling as he quietly groaned to her touch. She felt his hand moving up from her waist, Mako's hand refusing to let his fingers leave her soft, silky smooth skin as he cupped her breasts, playfully squeezing them as he rubbed her nipple with his thumb, until he felt it harden under his rugged skin.

Mako moved his other arm from around her neck, and slides it down her side, Korra let out a quick giggle when she felt his hand giving her backside a cheeky squeeze before it moved around, and below her hips, she moaned as his fingers brushed against her soft, heated core. And he used this sudden outburst as an opportunity to drag his mouth from her neck to her ear.

"You like that," he murmured, his middle and index finger rubbing small circles on the area he knew she was most sensitive.

Korra's breathing became laboured, her heart beat pounding in his ears, and her soft moans had become noticeably louder as she clung on to Mako. She continued to slide her hand up and down his member in rhythm with his fingers rubbing against her sensitive little spot.

They carried on their intimate foreplay, until Korra felt Mako slide his hand from her breast and down her side again.

"Dirty, little Fire-Bender." She smirked as he digs his fingers into the muscles of her backside. Mako smirked back at her, sliding his other hand round and grabbed the other side of her backside, swinging her side to side, pressing his mouth against hers and darting his tongue past the seam of her lips.

This sudden change in Mako's behaviour gave Korra an idea, she noticed that by not having time alone with her for some time, Mako had become a little more playful than usual, so she decided to be a little more adventurous with her actions herself. The only problem was that her boyfriend still had his boxers on.

Breaking their kiss, she arched forward into him and pressed her forehead against his and whispered softly.

"Lose them," tugging playfully at the waist-band of his boxers.

Her voice was sugary sweet, and dripping with sensuality as her words melted in Mako's ears. Obeying her command he hooked his thumbs around his boxers and slowly peeled them down, letting them fall to the floor of the shower and allowing his member to stand proud.

But before he could get back to kissing his girlfriend, Korra pushes him up against the wall, the cold tiles sending a shiver down Mako's spine. She turns her back to him and leans against him. She reached behind her and wrapped her arms around him, pulling them closer together.

Mako used this sudden position change to drag his lips across her shoulder placing nipping kisses up her neck.

"What are you up to?" He asks, slowly massaging her breasts with both hands, smiling as she responded by making a humming noise of delight.

"I'm gonna play with you" she murmured, and before Mako had any time to speak Korra pushed hard against him.

Mako is almost winded by the crushing pressure of Korra's backside pushing hard up against his pelvis as she bent over and spreads her palms across the wall in front of her. The only noise coming from Mako was an almost breathless gasp.

Korra smiles at this and begins grinding herself against him, playfully tossing Mako's member around in between her soft round cheeks. The shower was running hot and her skin was heated and slick as she rubbed against him, sticking to her rhythm, up, down, circle clockwise, up, down, circle anti-clockwise.

Mako was sure she couldn't have been playing with him for few short minutes before the painful ache in his manhood reached the point of unbearableness, in one swift motion he leaned forward and gripped her by the shoulders, pulling her back upright again.

Quickly spinning her around, Mako grabs her and hoists her up onto his knee.

"Was that too much for you?" Korra grinned as she arched her back before lifting her legs just to wrap around him, completely stable against the shower's wall.

Mako just smiles and pushed against her harder, nudging his aching member against her while his mouth clamped down on hers. Korra hummed with delight and kissed him back without hesitation, angling her hips against his.

Mako decided to focus on her mouth instead of responding, wanting to tease her by taking his time, to make her moan with frustration and plead him to take her. Placing nipping bites along her jawline he rotated his hips against hers, not yet inside her, just rubbing against her heated flesh, her soft moans filling his ears. The water was steaming hot and her skin was slick and smooth as silk as his hands ran up her thighs to keep her upright against the wall.

"Mako." Korra protested as he touched her and didn't move into her. "Stop teasing me and come on, you're killing me here?"

"Horny, are you" he grinned as she ran her hands through his black hair and made it slick back.

"Maybe." Korra grinned at him. "Why do you think I'm in your shower, when there's a perfectly good working one no the Island?"

"You're awful." Mako pressed his hard head into her and grinned at her gasp to the sudden insertion. A smile grew on her face. "I love you anyway."

"You love me because I'm awful, not in spite of it." Korra grinned and nipped at his ear to get revenge, but soon found herself pushed harder against the wall as he plunged entirely into her. She let out a bright cry, completely uninhibited since they were alone in the apartment.

She was so hot, and so wet, and so tight it took every ounce of Mako's willpower not to just pound into her with the force of wild animal, Korra wasn't just any girl to him, she was his girl and more than just the Avatar to him.

"I just love you." Mako grinned as she clung tightly to him to stay in his arms while his hips bucked up into her. They wouldn't be able to last a long time in this position so be moved fast, his pelvis driving forth with the rhythm and intensity of a jackhammer while she held herself against him, kissing and biting at his neck and ear as he moved.

Mako's arms shot out to brace the wall, prompting Korra to lean back and slide her arms down his shoulders to squeeze his biceps, his lips once again finding their way to her neck.

"I," Korra had a harder time speaking, "I love you too." She managed to rush it out before crying out, her nails digging into his skin and her head falling against the tile wall as her orgasm hit. The hot spray of the shower continued as she came down, just smiling errantly as he finished after her, having held himself in to make sure he got her finished first.

"Mmmmm." Korra let out a noise of contentment and kissed him when he finished, giving him a hazy smile.

"You're pruning." Mako chuckled and held her arm out.

"I've been in here a while." She grinned and slid down to the floor of the shower. "You clean up, I'll go get dressed."

"Not too dressed." Mako kissed her and helped her out of the shower before grabbing the soap and cleaning himself quickly. He didn't want to miss a second of Korra scantily dressed in his apartment.

It was worth it to find her brushing her long brown hair in his bedroom wearing only panties and one of his torn up white muscle shirts. He could see her bottom when she moved, the bright blue colour he knew she loved covering only part of her. "What?" She grinned at him as he wore only a towel around his waist.

"You're so beautiful." He shrugged and leaned in to kiss her softly, pulling on her underwear. "Do you want dinner?"

"Yes." Korra grinned up at him.

"What?"

"Just thanking whatever spirit is responsible for giving me you." She shrugged and walked from the room, her hips swinging from side to side.

"Yeah?" He caught up and grabbed her hips in his hands, grinning when her head fell back on his chest to grin up at him. "I'm yours, am I."

"Yep." Korra grinned up at him. "I'm the Avatar, I do have a very high social standing."

"Which isn't nearly going to your head." Mako snorted with sarcasm as he held here waist.

"Not at all." Korra grinned and slipped forward. "I'm hungry though." She gave him her famous pout. "Make me dinner?"

"Already started." Mako grinned and went after her, all too happy to appease her with food.

He'd try to argue that he was blessed to have her, but she'd argue and they'd get frustrated at each other. It happened enough for him to know he should just let her go when she goes on her little ego trips. But he was lucky to have captured the Avatars heart. And although he has to admit, she did have a habit of driving him crazy sometimes, but to him that was something he kind of enjoyed in his own little way.

And Mako wasn't going to complain if she was going to keep only wearing his shirt and her panties around the house.

He returned for the kitchen carrying two large bowls of sea-weed noodles in his hands. Placing the bowls on the table he sits alongside her as they both tucked into there dinner, as Mako reached for a small bottle of his favourite spice he heard Korra make a humming sound of delight, and when he turned to face her he was powerless to hide the grin that spread across his face to see her mouth full of noodles.

"Enjoying them, are you?" He chuckled.

"Mmm hmm," She managed as she picked up a napkin and wiped the sauce that was running down the corner of her mouth.

"I'm telling you Mako, you could open a restaurant with noodles this good." Korra's voice was muffled as she tried to swallow her food.

"Oh I can't do that." Mako laughed, "If I did that then I might put Narook's out of business. And if that happened then where will Bolin be able to go when we want some private time?" Korra's expression dropped at the thought of not being able to have private time with Mako, then blushed when he smiled at her because of it.

"Yeah maybe we should hold back on that idea!" She managed before yawning loudly stretching her arms as she did so.

"Looks like someone's in need of their beauty sleep." Mako said, wrapping his arm around her letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He looked down to see her adorable blue eyes looking up at him.

"When is Bolin coming home?" She asked, Mako shrugged.

"Bo said he'd give us a night alone, so I'm guessing tomorrow morning?" He got up to head to his room, but Korra grabbed him by the elbow to stop him.

"I'm too tired to get up, carry me." She said softly while tugging at Mako's arm, urging him to pick her up. He smirked at her and willingly obliged to her request, scooping Korra up in his arms Mako made his way to his room.

He pushed the door open with his foot, then kicked it shut once he was in his room. Making his way to the far side of the room where his bed was,

Mako leaned forward and gently laid her Down on the soft, crisp sheets of his bed, he straightened back up for a second to let him take in her beautiful self. The way she laid there, her fingers entangled in her long brown hair that spread freely across his beds dark red silk sheets, her soft ocean blue eyes looking up at him, the curve of her waist, and the light of the city shining in from his small open window casting shadows over her tanned bare legs. She was the gorgeous person Desantis ever met.

"You coming, city boy?" Korra giggled as she slid under the sheets, realising that he had become lost in his own gaze.

"Yeah." Mako replied, quickly snapping out of his trance, "You're too beautiful for me to think straight," he chuckled as he climbed into his bed and let her cuddle up next to him. But before he was about to Nod off, Korra sighed loudly and started moving around.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Mako asked as she sat up and turned to face him, and give him her famous pout again.

"It's too cold in here," she said. "I can't get comfy."

Mako sighed in slight frustration as he sat up as well. "First you said the place was too hot so you stripped yourself naked in the middle of the living room, now you're saying it's too cold!" He said as she looked back at him as if he was going to do something about it. But how, if Mako had to be honest it was a little too hot for his liking.

"I'm gonna close the window, that should warm this room up a bit." Korra yawned as she stepped out of the bed to move to the window.

"No don't do that!" Mako pleaded, stopping her in her in her tracks, she turned to face him as he still stayed sat up on his bed, looking at her with a questionable expression.

"Korra, I don't understand how you could be so cold, it's boiling in here. If you close that window, I might melt."

At that moment, Korra's pout slowly turned to a curious but seductive smirk.

"Oh, really" her voice turning suggestive in an instant as she walked back towards him swinging her hips again as she did so. Mako kept his questionable expression on his face as he now had no idea what she was up to. Korra crawled into his bed, and before Mako had any time to react she push him back down into the bed sheets so she was now on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. Leaning forward she brought her mouth to his ear. "Then let me take care of that," her lips ghosted.

With no clue now of what was happening, Desantis didn't know if he was supposed to be seduced or confused. To be quite frank, he was feeling a bit of both as Korra took both his hands and placed them on her legs, she dragged them up the curve of her hips, and wrapped his fingers around the waist line of her shirt.

"This is getting the way, care to help me." She asked him, her fore head pressed against his.

A smile graced Mako's features as he now knew what Korra was implying. With his Amber eyes locked onto her half opened ocean blue ones he lifted her shirt up, slowly peeling it off to expose the soft skin of her breasts again.

A mischievous giggle was heard seeping from Korra's lips as Mako threw the muscle shirt onto the bedroom floor, before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, pressing her body against his.

Leaning up Mako pressed his lips against hers while she wrapped her legs around his, her silky smooth skin rubbing against him as he slowly pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips.

Korra loved it when Mako kissed her this way, taking his time to allow her to really sink into him, addicted by the way he tasted as their tongues twisting and danced with each other as they explored deep into each other's mouths. The only noise coming from them was the sweet sound of Korra humming with delight as she curled around his body. Bringing her mouth to his ear as he pressed soft kisses against her neck.

"You're so warm," she purred as she cuddled up into Mako like he was a giant stuffed sky-bison, pushing her bare chest up against his as the warmth of her Fire-Bending boyfriend flowed through her body.

"Only because you make my heart burn," Mako whispered as he pulled the covers back over them, before he repositioned himself to hold her in his arms.

Mako laid there with her, their heart beats gently thumping at each other's chests.

"I love you," he faintly heard her voice outside the cloud of his mind before his tiredness was able to over power him. Smiling, he reached behind her head and gently pushed his lips against hers, stroking her soft long hair as he did so.

"I love you, to." Mako said as he released her from their kiss. With sleep reaching the point of overwhelming, he watched as Korra's eyes slowly shut as she fell into a blissful sleep, with his eyes closing after hers Mako took one last breath through his nose, inhaling her scent before slowly whispering, "Sweet dreams, Avatar."

He soon fell asleep still cradling her in his arms', happy to have had this time with her, and hoping that Bolin would be coming home late tomorrow Morning.

* * *

 **Awww they'er so cute together. It's such a shame that the show is over now, but I'm sure I'm right when I say I am not the only one that thinks that.**

 **That is why as long as I am still a Makorra shipper I will continue to write stories, fanfic's, lovefic's, smutfic's and anything I can in order to keep the Korra's flame burning for as long as possible.**

 **Leave a review and comment on what you thought about this nice piece of work. Also If you have ideas or requests for any Korra stories you want me to consider writing please don't be afraid to PM me.**

 **But until then. I'll see you next time.**


End file.
